BLUETORY
by Bryan Andrew Cho
Summary: BL Fic/ Kyuhyun mengikuti audisi trainee untuk menjadi artis, niatnya sih membantu Siwon untuk menghancurkan Kibum tapi siapa yang tau apa yang akan terjadi ketika ia bertemu dengan sosok yang akan dihancurkann itu?
1. prolog

**BLUETORY**

**.**

Author : **Bryan Andrew Cho**

Disclaimer : All cast belong to God!

Rated : T

Cast : Siwon, Kibum, Kyuhyun, dll.

Warning : BL, Abal, Typo's dan segala kekurangan lainnya.!

Gendre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

.

.

**Don' Like? Don"t Read?**

Gitu aja kok repot?

.

.

**Prolog?**

Donghae menpoutkan bibirnya kesal sambil sesekali bibirya menggerutu sebal. Masih sesekali melonggokan kepalanya ke arah pintu masuk berharap seseorang yang mereka tunggu tiba. Hyukjae menatap malas ke arah Donghae yang tak berhenti mengeluh semenjak tadi.

"Kyuhyun pasti akan datang. Kau tau dia tukang telat jadi berhentilah mengeluh Hae."

"Bagaimana kalau dia tak datang?" Tanya Donghae cemas.

" Kyu pasti datang," Hyukjae nyengir dengan gembira. Ia masih sibuk melihat ke layar smartphonenya menonton video yadong koleksinya.

"Hah! Itu Kyu!"

Seperti terpanggil, Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil melambai kea rah teman-temanya, ah dia terlalu tak peka untuk menyadari raut masam wajah teman-temanya.

"ada apa dengan Hae?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat mendapati wajah Donghae yang bertekuk kesal membuat wajahnya sedikit err..sangat berantakan.

"dia kira kau tak aka datang–" jelas Hyukjae

"aku tak mungkin tak datang," kata Kyuhyun. Ia berpaling ke arah pengumuman yang tertempel di dinding ruangan itu tentang audisi masuk salah satu perkumpulan pelatihan artis paling terkenal di negaranya. "Bagaimana dengan seleksinya?"

"tenang saja. Kita bertiga lolos babak pertama tapi penentuannya adalah test kedua dan ketiga. Aku dengar mereka hanya menerima satu atau dua orang setiap tahunnya."

"oleh itu kita harus latihan dengan keras!" ucap Donghae yang langsung mendapat cengirann bodoh dari Kyuhyun.

Mereka bertiga mulai menyalakan music dan memulai latihan dance mereka, karena menurut Hae dan Hyuk bahwa tarian Kyu sangat jauh dari kata layak tampil dan dalam kesempatan ini mereka berniat melatih sahabat mereka semaksimal mungkin.

"Siwon?" ucap Hae dan Hyuk berbarengan, Siwon berpaling ke arah mereka sebentar dari balik pintu masuk tapi hanya sebentar karena namja tampan itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Tunggu aku Siwon Hyung! Jangan pergi!" Kyuhyun berlari ke arahnya.

Siwon berbalik berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun. Waktu terasa lambat. Ia melihat Siwon mendekat dan semakin dekat padanya hampir tak percaya setelah sekian lama akhirnya Siwon datang sendiri ke hadapannya. Ia sudah sangat lama menunggu saat ini, saat Siwon kembali menggengam tangannya dan membisikan kata cinta. Rasanya ini seperti sebuah mimpi yang sangat indah..

Kyuhyun memasang senyum di wajahnya tapi Siwon hanya melewatinya saja tepat ketika Kyuhyun merasa namja itu akan mendekapnya erat, Siwon malah merangkul seorang yeoja cantik yang berdiri tepat di belakang Kyuhyun, merangkulnya mesra yang mendapat tanggapan sama dari sang yeoja.

Kyuhyun terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia masih syok mendapati Siwon yang meninggalkannya tanpa sedikitpun menoleh dan berpaling kepadanya. Ia melihat raut wajah bahagia yeoja itu saat lengan kekar Siwon memeluknya, ah—bahkan Kyuhyun bisa melihat Siwon tersenyum menanggapi celotehan sang yeoja.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. _Semuanya memang hanya mimpi... Kapan ia akan belajar? Ia... tidak ada ARTINYA bagi Siwon... tidak dulu... tidak sekarang... dan tidak akan pernah..._

Betapa bodohnya ia! Berharap perasaan Siwon akan berubah seperti dulu lagi padanya. Yang dipedulikan Siwon cuma dua hal dalam dunianya yang sempit dan dingin: ketenaran dan Kibum.

"SIWON HYUNG?!" teriak Kyuhun tanpa sadar, ah.. bahkan namja ikal itu kini tengah merutuki kebodohannya.

Siwon berbalik, memandangnya tanpa ekspresi. Kyuhyun memandangnya sambil sedikit tersenyum canggung.

"bukankah sudah kubilang agar kita tak usah saling bicara lagi?" ucap Siwon dengan nada dinginnya.

Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum meski kini matanya mulai terasa panas. Ia pernah mendapat pandangan dingin seperti itu sebelumnya dari Siwon. Saat Kyuhyun tanpa sengaja membuat Kibum tak sadarkan diri dan saat itu Siwon sudah hendak menyerangnya dengan tongkat baseball. Seandainya tak ada Donghae dan Hyukjae yang menolongnya entahlah apa yang akan terjadi..

Siwon berjalan tenang ke arah Kyuhyun, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyuhyun.

Sedikit gusar tapi Kyuhyun mencoba bersikap tenang dengan tindakan yang didapatkannya.

"kau masih mencintaiku?" bisik Siwon yang sontak membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdetak puluhan kali lebih cepat.

Bahkan wajahnya yang memerah sudah merupakan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu.

"hancurkan Kibum seperti dia menghancurkanku dan aku akan kembali padamu,"

Kyuhyun terdiam di tempatnya bahkan ketika Siwon sudah beranjak pergi dan menjauh darinya. Ini pertama kalinya Siwon meminta sesuatu darinya, ia sebenarnya tak merasa keberatan ataupun tersinggung. Ia hanya takut pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

**Tbc…**

.

Ini apa sih?

Yasudahlah nikmati saja..

Chapter satu belum terkuak

Bahkan Kibum belum muncul tapi chapter 1 bakal segera datang kok?

Berani baca berarti berani review?!

.


	2. new dorm

**BLUETORY**

**.**

Sempet syok ada reader yang protes soal Author yang suka berhenti di tengah jalan atau membuat ending yang jungkir balik tapi inilah saya. Kuharap cerita ini tak akn begitu karena Author udah ngerancang kerangka ceritanya? Kalau nasibnya sama seperti ff Author yang lain? ya kita lihat saja nanti, pokoknya..

Happy Reading^^

.

.

Chapter 1

"Kyuhyun. Kau sudah datang rupanya. Bawa ini dan berikan pada salah satu seniormu di dalam." Ucap seorang staff sambil memasang senyum kea rah Kyuhyun yang masih celinggukan.

Kemarin Kyuhyun baru mendapat pemberitahuan kalau ia lolos audisi untuk menjadi peserta traine, hanya dirinya tanpa Donghae maupun Hyukjae.

Mengejutkan memang mengingat kemampuannya jauh di bawah kedua sahabatya tapi ia tak terlalu memikirkan itu karena tujuan utamanya adalah lolos dan bisa masuk kesini, mencari seseorang yang harus dibuatnya perhitungan dengannya.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam, sendirian tanpa ditemani oleh satu staff pun. Biarlah—toh dia mungkin akan menemukan teman-teman yang senasib dengannya. Baru beberapa meter masuk Kyuhyun sudah menemukan beberapa namja dan yeoja yang juga berpakian puth sepertinya tengah duduk di kursi tunggu. Kyuhyun mulai merasa tak nyaman karena banyak dari meraka yang menatapnya tak suka.

apa ada yang salah dengan dirinya atau penampilannnya? Kyuhyun mencoba memperhatikan penampilannya sendiri, seingatnya tak ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya.

"cih, jadi dia namja tambahan itu? Menjijikan!" bisik salah seorang trainer yang menatapnya penuh kebencian? Entahlah—tapi ucapannya cukup membuat Kyuhyun terheran-heran dengan apa yang terjadi.

Tapi namja ikal itu tak terlalu ambil pusing, dia melangkahkan kakinya dan mendapati seorang yeoja err—namja? Yang tengah duduk santai sambil bermain gadget, dia tau namja atau yeoja itu adalah seniornya mengingat pakaian non formal yang dipakainya.

"eumm.. permisi sunbae, seorang staff menyuruhku memberikan ini padamu."

"ah jadi kau si anak emas itu?" ucap senior itu, kini Kyuhyun tau kalau dia seorang namja meski penampilannya tak mendukung untuk itu.

.

"kau akan tidur di kamar terpisah karena kau 'spesial' dan aku yang akan mengantarmu" Dan jujur saja ucapan itu malah membuat Kyuhyun merinding.

Kyuhun menggeret kopernya yang lumayan besar itu mengekor langkah sang senior yang berjalan di depannnya.

"ini kamarmu, jangan mengeluh!" lebih merupakan perintah daripada penjelasan.

Kyuhyun melongo mendapati kamarnya nanti, sebuah bilik berukuran 2x3 dengan sebuah nakas kecil di sudut dinding tanpa apapun kecuali sebuah tikar tipis yang tergolek di lantai. Ini bahkan sama mengerikannya dengan penjara.

Mereka mengerjainya, Kyuhyun tau ada sesuatu yang tak beres disini apalagi dengan pernyataan anak emas yang sempat dilontarkan oleh sunbaenya itu. Apa maksudnya itu?

"apa yang kau lihat? Kau mau protes?!" sinis sang senior yang akhirnya dia tau bernama Heechul dari nama yang tersulam rapi di jaket yang dikenakannya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, tapi tatapan ta suka Heechul membuat Kyuhyun secara terpaksa masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"hei.. tega sekali kau memasukan anak baru itu kesana?" seorang namja tampan dengan mata yang besar menghampiri mereka, sedikit terkikik geli melihat Heechul yang melotot padanya.

"apa kau tak terlalu keras pada anak baru ini?"

"ah, minho.. biar saja! Kalau dia tak tahan silahkan keluar!"

"ne. tho kalau bukan kita pasti yang lainnya akan mengerjainya." Ucap Minho sambil menatap penuh iba kepada Kyuhyun yang hanya mengerjab bingung.

Bruakk..Jeduk..

Dan saat seseorang menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar, Kyuhyun merasa kepalanya terasa sangat sakit dan semuanya terasa gelap.

.

.

"Siapa disana?" tanya Kyuhyun gugup, takut-takut salah satu senior datang dan mengerjainya lagi.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya orang itu balik.

Kyuhyun tertegun. Suara orang itu gelap, dingin, tetapi tenang. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa nyaman mendengar suara itu, padahal ini pertama kalinya ia mendengarnya.

"Lebih baik."

"baguslah. Kau cukup tangguh bisa sadar secepat itu."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Belum cukup berani menjawab atau bertanya macam-macam meski sekarang di kepalnya sudah terngiang banyak pertanyaan.

"makanlah. Itu ada beberapa makanan di atas nakas setelah itu segera ke aula untuk perkenalan secara resmi."

"apa hanya aku sendiri yang lolos audisi?" tanya Kyuhyun, tapi orang itu membuka pintu yang menjadi satu-satunya akses keluar masuk dari dorm tempatnya mungkin akan tinggal? Tentu kita tak menghitung jendela di lantai tiga ini kan sebagai tempat keluar masuk?

Kyuhyun terdiam. Larut dalam lamunanya. Perlakuan 'spesial' yang di dapatnya tadi merupakan pertanda bahwa hidupnya tak akan tenang untuk beberapa bulan ke depan.

Kyuhyun menguyah roti yang disediakan untuknya dalam diam sembari kepalanya berpikir mengingat setiap informasi yang sudah diperolehnya dari Donghae dan Hyukjae, andai salah satu sahabatnya itu lolos mungkin ia tak akan merasa sesulit ini bahkan di hari pertamanya.

Tertulis kalau di dorm ini mempunyai beberapa senior yang sekaligus pelatih mereka, dan setahunya ada beberapa orang trainer yang sudah masuk terlebih dahulu darinya sekitar 5 orang mengingat menejemen ini sangat pilih-pilih dalam mencari calon trainer.

Tentu ada seorang pimpinan yang selalu bergerak di bawah bayangan, seolah dia hidup di jaman edo tak banyak yang dapat dicari tahu tentang sang pimpinankarena sang asisten yang selalu turun tangan mengatasi segala urusannya.

Senior yang akan melatih mereka seingatnya ada lima orang.

Yang pertama Jung Yunho, banyak yang mengatakan dia sangat kejam.

Si rakus yang sangat suka makan meski katanya dia sangat tampan, Shim Changmin.

Seorang namja cantik bernama Kim Heechul. Kyuhyun ingat orang itu adalah senior yang membentaknya tadi, dia yakin namja cantik itu pasti bermulut pedas.

Satu orang bernama Choi Minho. Dia mengingatkanku pada Siwon hyung, mengingat marga mereka yang sama. Yang Kyuhyun tau dia orang yang selalu menuntut kesempurnaan.

Lalu yang terakhir...

Seseorang yang menjadi alasannya berada disini, Kim Kibum. Pangeran es yang terkenal dingin, Kyuhyun tak pernah tau bagaimana sosok Kibum yang sebenarnya meski ia dulu pernah sempat bertemu sekali dengan namja itu. Dan mengingat betapa bencinya Siwon pada Kibum, Kyuhyun mengambil kesimpulan bahwa namaj itu tak akan jauh berbeda dari teman-temanya yang lain.

Ah, bagaimana pun sebenarnya Kyuhyun tak benar-benar tahu tentang sifat dan wajah kesemua senior galaknya itu,

"bergegaslah." Seseorang muncul dari balik pintu

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah yang tadi ia letakkan di atas kedua lututnya yang kesakitan.

Orang yang sama yang menolongnya tadi, meski masih tak bisa melihat wajah sang namja karena dia memakai masker yang menutupi wajahnya dengan kaca mata hitam yang bertengger manis di matanya, sungguh sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin menertawai namja itu bila saja ia tak ingat kedudukannya disini.

"cepatlah!" ucap namja itu dari balik maskernya, suaranya berat dan menenangkan. Kyuhyun memandang ke lantai kamarnya, rasa takut mulai menyeruak di hatinya apalagi dia sendiri disana.

"kau takut?"

"ne." jawab Kyuhyun pelan, dan namja bersurai ikal itu hampir terjerit kaget saat sebuah tangan mengengga tangannya menariknya berjalan keluar kamarnya yang sempit itu.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam melewati tiap-tiap koridor, tak ada satu katapun yang terucap dar bibir keduanya.

Kyuhyun ingin bertanya tapi dia ragu, ia merasa akan lebih baik jika tangan yang terasa dingin itu mengenggam tanganya lebih lama lagi.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Kyuhyun melepaskan gengaman tangan keduanya. Matanya beralih menatap aula yang sudah diisi oleh beberapa orang, empat orang seniornya nampaknya karena mereka mengenakan pakaian bebas tak seperti dirinya dan beberapa trainer lainnya yang memakai kaos putih polos.

Sepertinya apel belum dimulai.

"HEI BOCAH! CEPAT BERGABUNG BERSAMA ROMBONGANMU!" teriak seorang yang paling tinggi diantara para senior dari toanya yang mau tak mau membuat Kyuhyun berlari terbirit ke rombongan sesama anggota trainer,

"KIBUM HYUNG CEPAT KEMARI." sambung orang itu yang membuat Kyuhyun membeku di tempatnya.

Ia hampir tak berkedip menatap sosok yang tadi mengenggam tangannya berjalan menuju ke depannya, bergabung bersama rombongan senior lainnya.

Kyuhyun hampir tak mengenalinya sama sekali, dan saat namja itu membuka masker yang dipakainya. Kyuhyun merasa seolah dirinya ditenggelamkan paksa kedalam samudera.

.

.

Tbc…

Pendek-pendek aja ya? yang penting lancar? Hahhaa

Review ya kalau masih mau lanjut?

Kalau ga mau ya ga ap-ap kok ^^


	3. Pembagian Tim

**BLUETORY**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

.

Kyuhyun mencoba mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tak ada yang keluar dari bibir merahnya.

Beberapa orang yang berpakaian sama sepertinya sedang berjejer rapi, membentuk barisan yang cukup pendek mengingat mereka hanya berjumlah 12 orang termasuk Kyuhyun.

Para sunbae mereka berdiri di depan barisan, dengan gaya santai yang malah terkesan angkuh.

Akhirnya ia bisa melihat wujud asli dari kelima senior yang akan mengamblengnya untuk beberapa bulan kedepan sebelum debut? Itupun jika benar-benar Kyuhyun yang terpilih.

"sepertinya tahun ini cukup ramai ya apalagi ditambah seorang trainee special."

"jangan banyak bicara Yun, cepat mulai acara ini sebelum jam makan siang berbunyi."

"hei, aku hanya mengutarakan pendapat. Tetapi melihat Kibum menjemput tamu _special_ kita secara _pribadi _memang sesuatu yang tak bisa dilihat tiap waktu." Yunho tertawa lalu duduk di atas sebuah kursi. Sedikit mengibaskan rambutnya, ah—Kyuhyun merasa seniornya itu seperti sudah mengibarkan bedera perang dengannya. Bahkan meski tanpa memandang langsung ke arahnya Kyuhyun tau kalau teman-teman seangkatannya seolah siap memakannya hidup-hidup.

Minho maju dengan papan absen di tangannya, mulai mengabsen satu persatu adik didiknya kelak.

"kenapa hanya duabelas? Dimana anak bernama Henry?" tanya Minho sambil mengetuk-ngetuk papan absenya kesal.

"lho? Ada yang sudah berani memberontak toh?" kali ini Heechul yang menyeringai, membuat para trainee merinding dibuatnya.

"dan dimana Changmin?" tanya Yuhno dengan santainya.

"lho? Dia nggak ada di sini?" Heechul menimpali pura-pura bodoh

Minho terlihat kesal. "Yunho! Cepat cari dimana si Bodoh itu berada sekarang!"

Kyhuyun kira Yunho akan marah atas perintah kasar Minho yang notabene terlihat lebih muda darinya tapi namja bermata rakun itu hanya tersenyum samar, kemudian dia berbicara.

"dia baru mengirimi aku pesan, dia di dekat sini katanya akan tersesat."

"akan tersesat?" geram Minho hampir mematahkan papan absennya dengan remasannya yang kuat.

"Seandainya ia nggak berbakat dan diakui songsaenim, aku sudah mengusir orang itu jauh-jauh! Udah sifatnya yang goblok! Nggak hormat ama senior!" Minho nggak henti-hentinya memaki.

"Bisa kita mulai?" tanya Kibum dengan wajah yang terlihat membosankan, atau seidaknya itu yang dilihat Kyuhyun.

Minho memalingkan mukanya dari KIBUM sambil mendengus kesal.

"Sebelum kita mulai pelatihan, kami akan memberi kalian pilihan," kata Kibum dengan wajah tanpa emosi. Para hoobae hanya diam dan tenang menyimak penjelasan Kibum.

"kalian harus memilih salah satu dari kami untuk menjadi tutor kalian nanti, tak ada batasan jumlah untuk kami, seorang dari kami bisa membimbing lebih dari lima dari kalian atau tidak sama sekali, itu semua tergantung pilihan—ukh..kalian" jelas Kibum dengan suara sedikit bergetar karena batuk yang dialaminya.

"jangan terlalu memaksakan diri teman." ucap Heechul sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Kibum untuk meredakan batuknya.

"hei kau ikal, siapa yang kau pilih?" tanya Minho sambil mengetuk-ngetuk papan absennya, Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya berkeliling. Dan sepertinya hanya dia yang bersurai ikal disana. Sedikit tersentak kaget mendapat tatapan maut dari sang senior membuat Kyuhyun tergelagap. "ah. Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Aku memilih Kibum Sunbae."

"Wow! Dia langsung memilih Shinigami padahal dia jarang masuk daftar pilihan," ujar seseorang di belakang. Selain KIBUM, semua menoleh ke belakang. Terutama Minho.

"Kebodohan apa kali ini yang kau lakukan?" Minho menumpahkan seluruh kekesalannya.

"Aduh Minho hyung, jangan marah begitu. Changmin anak baik kok," ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum bodoh masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Kalau begitu cepat duduk! Kita baru mulai!"

"Anu... Minho Hyug?"

"Apa?!"

"Iiiihhh serem," Changmin mundur beberapa langkah.

"Cepat bilang!"

Changmin menggaruk kepalanya dengan gugup. "Baru saja ketua memberitahuku pesan untukmu. Aku sudah mencatatnya sih, tetapi catatanya hilang dalam perjalanan kesini. Dan aku lupa pesannya seperti apa."

Para anggota yang lainnya tahu, kalau dalam keadaan seperti ini Minho akan meledak, Minho mengejar Changmin sampai keluar. Semua yang memperhatikan pertengkaran kedua orang itu tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah datangnya sebuah suara tawa. Heechul dan Yunho yang tertawa paling keras.

Kyuhyun ikut tertawa kecil. Tetapi senyumnya langsung menghilang saat melihat pandangan para senior. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sama seperti Hoobae yang lainnya.

Dan pemilihan terus berlanjut diikuti oleh para trainee yang lainnya.

Jadi total hanya Kyuhyun seorang yang memilih Kibum sebagai tutornya kelak.

"lalu bagaimana dengan anak bernama Hendry Lau ini?" tanya Yunho dengan senyuman manisnya

"Minho sudah mengincar anak itu." Heechul menimpali

Kyuhyun terdiam begitupun yang lainnya. Lebih baik bagi mereka untuk menutup mulut mereka daripada ikut bergabung dengan senior mereka yang terus berselisih pendapat.

"Hendry akan bergabung dengan timku." Ucap Kibum yang membuat senyum di wajah Yunho dan Heechul semakin melebar. Mereka akan dapat tontonan baru rupanya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tersentak kagek dari tidurnya, saat mendapati suara ribut seperti ada beberapa barang pecah dan dilempar ke sembarang arah.

Lalu terdengar suara Heechul saat ia membuka pintu.

"Minho harus berhenti melempari barang ke Changmin, bisa-bisa kita miskin seketika." gerutu Heechul sambil berjalan kesal ke arah kamar Kyuhyun. Membuat namja bersurai ikal itu mau tak mau mundur untuk mempersilakan tamu-tamunya masuk.

Heechul masuk diikuti Kibum, dan Kyuhyun langsung memaksakan dirinya untuk duduk.

"hei ikal. Ini sarapanmu." Heechul melempar sebuah nampan berisi roti dan air mineral kea rah Kyuhyun. Namja itu langsung menangkapnya dengan sigap takut-takut makanannya rusak.

"dan cepatlah!" gerutu Heechul sebelum pergi keluar, meniunggalkan Kyuhyun dan Kibum di dalam ruangan itu berdua.

Kyuhyun dengan senang melahap sarapannya karena ia sangat lapar dan ia butuh tenaga untuk mempersiapkan dirinya lagi nanti, intinya dia tak ingin sakit disini.

Ruangan itu terasa sangat sepi sekarang. Saat menyadari itu Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya karena ia penasaran apa yang sedang dilakukan Kibum. Ia mendapati Kibum menyangga punggunya pada dinding dan memperhatikannya dengan ekspresi yang kosong. Kyuhyun memakan sebuah apel sambil memperhatikan Kibum dengan saksama karena bagaimana pun juga Kibum adalah seseorang yang special bagi Siwon.

_**Rambutnya lurus dan hitam seperti Siwon. Tinggi… tapi Siwon lebih tinggi dari dia… Dan ia terlihat begitu tenang. Tapi justru nanmja seperti itu yang paling berbahaya… Dan ia selalu memperlihatkan tatapan dinginnya dan bibir merah itu nampak tertutup rapat. Aku ingin tahu seperti apa wajahnya saat tersenyum hangat. **_

Kyuhyun terus makan sambil menatap mata Kibum, lalu ia seketika sadar kalau Kibum melakukan hal yang sama. Sesaat ia merasakan sesuatu yang bergerumuh di dalam dirinya. Seperti ombak yang datangnya tiba-tiba. Ia mulai panik, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

_**Berpalinglah! Ayo cepat berpalinglah! Kenapa kamu menatapku seperti itu!?**_Kyuhyun sendiri tidak berpaling karena jika ia melakukan itu, ia seperti memperlihatkan kalau ia menyadari telah melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya malu.

_**Aduh masih juga menatapku..!**_Kyuhyun menelan gumpalan roti nasi yang barusan dikunyahnya. Lama-kelamaan makanannya habis dan ia mulai tambah panik karena tidak tahu harus harus menyibukkan dirinya dengan apa. Ia mulai makan dengan pelan sambil tidak berpaling. Kibum tidak bergerak, dan jika seandainya ia tidak mengedipkan matanya ia terlihat seperti patung. Makin lama tatapannya terasa menusuk bagi Kyuhyun, dan ia merasa sedikit sengsara. Kyuhyun merasa seperti lubang yang sedang digali dalam-dalam untuk memperlihatkan apa yang disembunyikan jauh di dalam tanah…

Saat Kyuhyun menghabiskan makanannya ia masih juga menatap Kibum. Ia mulai penasaran siapa yang akan menghentikan kontak mata ini duluan. Tapi ia berharap itu terjadi secepatnya. Tidak enak merasa tidak berdaya seperti itu.

Kibum tiba-tiba berjalan pelan ke arahnya dan Kyuhyun yang terkejut atas gerakan itu makin merapat ke dinding.

_**Apa yang akan dilakukannya!? **__Pikiran-pikiran aneh mulai mulai merasuk ke kepala namja bersurai ikal itu._

Kibum makin dekat…

Kibum sekarang membungkuk. Tangannya hampir meraih Kyuhyun… Namja itu menutup rapat kedua matanya dengan pasrah.

_**Baik! Baik! Aku ngaku dia tampan! Mungkin lebih tampan daripada Siwon!**_

Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya, terkejut atas apa yang barusan ia pikirkan, dan merasakan Kibum mencengkeram lengannya, memaksakannya untuk bangun.

Di luar ia mendorong Kyuhyun agar ia berjalan di depannya. Di lorong mereka berpapasan dengan Yunho dan Minho.

"ah, anak baru yang bernama Henry itu menarik.." Minho tersenyum aneh sambil memberikan secarik kertas pada Yunho.

"memang mau kau apakan dia?" Yunho tersenyum penuh arti sambil memasukan kertas itu ke sakunya.

"mungkin kita akan dapat tambahan mainan baru selain si **"**_**anak special" **_saat itu Yunho menyadari kehadiran Kibum.

Minho mengikuti pandangan Yunho, lalu menatap dengan pandangan benci entah pada Kibum atau Kyuhyun.

Tapi ia melewati mereka dengan diam. Setelah berpapasan, Kyuhyun tidak mendengar mereka bicara.

Kibum tiba-tiba mencengkeram lengannya Kyuhyun dan menyeretnya. Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk diam daripada melihat sekeliling dan bertanya-tanya kemana Kibum membawanya. Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu kayu. Kibum membukanya,

Menarik atau lebih tepatnya menyeret Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam. Ia melepaskan Kyuhyun dan namja itu menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur busa empuk.

"Ini kamar barumu," jawab Kibum monoton saat Kyuhyun melihat sekelilingnya, bertanya-tanya kenapa ia dibawa kesini.

"Kamar baru..?" Kyuhyun masih belum mengerti.

"Istirahatlah. Di belakang ada kamar mandi. Jangan banyak bertanya dan kalau ada senior yang menyuruhmu pindah tak usah dituruti, katakana saja aku yang menyuruhmu pindah kemari."Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"ini kertas. Penuhi kertas-kertas ini dengan permintaan maafmu karena sudah lancing dengan senior. Jangan membantah!" Kibum melemparkan berlembar-lembar kertas dan sebuah pena pada Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya ia ingin protes tapi mendapati tatapan tak ingin dibantah dari Kibum padanya ia menggurungkan niat. Melihat lembaran kertas yang terserak di depannya Kyuhyun merasa miris, ah tangannya mungkin akan kram nantinya.

Kibum meninggalkannya. Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam. Yah keadaan sedikit membaik… setidaknya ia tidak lagi harus tidur di atas tikar tipis yang membuatnya pegal-pegal… Ia bangun pelan dan menendang kertas itu jauh-jauh. Sekarang ia tidak ingin menulis surat permintaan itu, ia mau mandi dulu.

.

.

.

"Iiihhhhh! Bajuku basah semua!" gerutu Jessica jengkel.

"Itu cuma hujan," komentar Yesung dengan nada sebal.

"Untung buatmu! Kamu `kan ga punya namjachingu! Aku kann perempuan! Apa yang akan dikatakan Siwon kalau rambutku berantakan terus?! teriak Jessica ke arah Yesung, sementara namja itu kembali berusaha menutup lagi telinganya.

Mereka sedang berada di sebuah penginapan karena jadwal kerja mereka yang berbarengan. Mereka memesan dua kamar, satu untuk Jessica dan satu untuk Yesung dan Siwon, walau sebelumnya Jessica sudah merayu Siwon untuk sekamar dengannya yang dengan senang hati ingin YEsung ganntikan jika saja tak mendapat tatapan membunuh Jessica.

"Ini kamarmu Nona Jung," Yesung membuka kamar nomer 21 untuknya sambil nyengir, tetapi ia langsung menyadari kalau Jessica sedang tidak mendengarnya.

"siwon kita jalan-jalan bersama yuk? Katanya disini tamannya bagus.." Jessica mengedipkan matanya sambil memainkan bibirnya, tetapi Siwon langsung membanting pintu kamar nomer 11 di depan hidungnya

Yesung tidak bisa menahan tawanya karena pose Jessica langsung kaku saat melihat sikap dingin Siwon. Satu tamparan cukup untuk menghentikan tawa Yesung disusul bantingan pintu dari Jessica yang menyusul masuk ke kamar Siwon.

Siwon masuk ke kamarnya, segera menuju kamar mandi dan mengguyur tubuhnya di bawah air shower yang dingin. Ia merilekskan pikirannya.

Ia seharusnya menyusun rencana untuk menjatuhkan Kibum, tetapi yang malah mengisi pikirannya adalah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mengecup keningnya sebelum mengikuti audisi gila demi membantu balas dendam Siwon. Dan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan penuh kesedihan.

Sedikit demi sedikit Siwon mulai membiarkan dirinya hanyut dalam aliran emosi yang pelan-pelan mengisi relung hatinya yang dingin dan gelap sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Ia mulai megakui penampilan Kyuhyun yang tambah mengagumkan baginya. Pikiran itu juga pertama kali datang saat pertemuan pertama mereka sejak ia meninggalkan Seoul. Dan Kyuhyun telah menunjukkan kalau ia benar-benar mampu membantu Siwon.

Siwon tidak bisa percaya Kyuhyun benar-benar mengikuti audisi dan lulus dem diriinya. Seandainya ia tidak begitu bencinya kepada Kibum, ia pasti menghalangi Kyuhyun untuk pergi.

Tidak… kebencian lebih besar daripada rasa peduli.

"Kyuhyun… apa dia baik-baik saja…?"

"apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Kibum?"

Siwon menggeram dan mencoba sekuat tenaga melupakan namja itu, tetapi setelah beberapa menit Siwon kembali menggeram dan langsung bangkit.

"Kamu sebaiknya bisa bertahan Kyuhyun… dan kalau kau tak mampu aku…"

Lima menit kemudian Siwon keluar dari kamar mandi, hanya berpakaian sebuah handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia tidak menghiraukan teriakan histeris dan ngilernya Jessica dan pandangan heran Yesung yang sedang sibuk bermain dengan laptopnya.

"dimana smartphoneku?"

.

.

.

"Fuuuuwwwwaaaaaa!" Kyuhyun memeluk tubuhnya erat-erat setelah menyiram dirinya dengan seember air dingin. Airnya bersih, tapi dingin sekali. Atau Kyuhyun yang masih merasa kedinginan dari suhu ruangan tawanan itu?

Setelah mandi dingin ia keluar dan menutupi pintunya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat berpakaian lalu tidur di bawah selimut hangat-

Kyuhyun pucat pasi dan terkejut mendapati seseorang menyangga punggungya pada dinding dengan dengan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi, di samping pintu kamar mandi. Refleks Kyuhyun mengangkat tinjunya lalu-

Semua terasa lambat bagi Kyuhyun, seperti terjadi dalam _slow motion_ padahal kejadian itu hanya berselang beberapa detik. Tinjunya Kyuhyun dihentikan begitu mudah oleh Kibum.

Kibum mengankat tangannya dan tubuh Kyuhyun yang lemah berputar. Ia jatuh, berbaring di lantai. Hazel caramerlnya bertatapan dengan mata sekelam malam itu.

_"**Mati aku…" **__monolog Kyuhyun dalam hati, dia bahkan tak bisa bergerak sama sekali._

_**Yobaseooooooooooo..oppaa… Yobaseooooooooooo..oppaa…**_

_Sepertinya suara ringtone itu cukup membantunya.._

.

.

**Tbc…**

.

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWW…. ^^**

**Kalau mau dilanjutin ya review.. hha**


	4. Dinner

**BLUETORY**

**.**

**Banyak yang menanyakan apa alasan Siwon membenci Kibum, kalau soal itu aku juga lagi memikirkannya dan reader sekalian bisa memberi saran. #ketawa nista**

**Ya pokoknya kita menikmati saja moment KiHyun disini, FFn ini hanya akan focus pada couple favorite Author (KiHyun) saja. Cast lain ga akan banyak muncul.**

**Dan aku akan sangat berterima kasih pada semua yang sudah sempat review dan memberi saran serta masukan. XD**

**langsung saja kita baca..**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

"Fuuuuwwwwaaaaaa!" Kyuhyun memeluk tubuhnya erat-erat setelah menyiram dirinya dengan seember air dingin. Airnya bersih, tapi dingin sekali. Atau Kyuhyun yang masih merasa kedinginan dari suhu ruangan tawanan itu?

Setelah mandi dingin ia keluar dan menutupi pintunya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat berpakaian lalu tidur di bawah selimut hangat-

Kyuhyun pucat pasi dan terkejut mendapati seseorang menyangga punggungya pada dinding dengan dengan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi, di samping pintu kamar mandi. Refleks Kyuhyun mengangkat tinjunya lalu-

Semua terasa lambat bagi Kyuhyun, seperti terjadi dalam _slow motion_ padahal kejadian itu hanya berselang beberapa detik. Tinjunya Kyuhyun dihentikan begitu mudah oleh Kibum.

Kibum mengankat tangannya dan tubuh Kyuhyun yang lemah berputar. Ia jatuh, berbaring di lantai. Hazel caramerlnya bertatapan dengan mata sekelam malam itu.

_**"Mati aku…" **__monolog Kyuhyun dalam hati, dia bahkan tak bisa bergerak sama sekali._

_**Yobaseooooooooooo..oppaa… Yobaseooooooooooo..oppaa…**_

_Sepertinya suara ringtone itu cukup membantunya.._

_._

_._

Kyuhyun merasa terjepit sekali. "a..aku..harus mengangkat teleponku dulu."

Dengan ketakutan ia memegang handuknya yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Mereka berdua sesaat saling bertatapan. Kemudian Kibum bicara.

"Apa kamu sudah menulis surat itu?"

Kyuhyun tambah ketakutan, ia lupa menulis surat yang Kibum suruh tadi. Tapi ia ingin sekali mandi tadi makanya ia tidak kepikiran soal surat itu.

"A-aku lupa… akan kutulis secepatnya, tapi telponnya" janji Kyuhyun sambil menatap memelas pada smartphonenya yang masih terus bordering.

"Tulis sekarang," Kibum kemudian duduk di atas kursi dengan santai dan mengambil smartphone Kyuhyun yang tergeletak di atas meja, matanya sedikit membulat terkejut melihat nama yang tertera di layar tapi bukan Kibum namanya kalau tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"ne. jangan khawatir, Cho Kyuhyun sudah bertemu denganku _Siwon Hyung!"_ucap Kibum dengan penekanan saat menyebutkan nama Siwon, dia kemudian memutuskan panggilan itu dan kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang memucat di tempatnya.

"apa yang kau tunggu? Kerjakan sekarang!"

"S-sekarang..? Tapi aku belum pakai baju," suara Kyuhyun tambah kecil. Ia semakin heran bagaimana senior yang satu ini bisa makin membuatnya ketakutan bahkan hanya dengan menatapnya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku telah memberimu cukup waktu," jawab Kibum dengan suara monoton.

Kyuhyun menelan ludah, tetapi ia mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Bukan sifatnya untuk terlihat ketakutan.

Sambil menggenggam ikatan handuknya Kyuhyun menulis di kertas gulungan seperti yang tertulis di secarik kertas yang diberikan Kibum. Satu jam dan ia baru selesai mengerjakan tugas menulisnya dengan hanya berbalut handuk.

"aku sudah selesai sunbae." cibir Kyuhyun

Saking kesalnya ia melemparnya ke Kibum yang menangkapnya dengan tenang. Kibum kemudian meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian. Setelah ia menutup pintunya, Kyuhyun segera menghampiri smartphone hitam keramatnya.

.

.

.

Jessica belum pernah merasa kesal seperti ini. Pertama Siwon menyuruhnya pergi saat hujan begini,

kedua, sekarang Siwon selalu menanyakan tentang seseorang bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Seorang namja yang bernama Kyuhyun! Bagaimana Jessica bisa bersaing dengan seorang namja? Itu membuatnya benar-benar kesal.

Dan sekarang Siwon meninggalkannya berdua dengan namja berkepala besar yang selalu memasang senyuman bodoh di wajahnya. Benar-benar hari yang sempurna untuk menghancurkan hidupnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu berapa lama ia tertidur. Ia hanya ingat setelah latihan menari selama empat jam nonstop bersama Heechul dia langsung tumbang di tempat tidurnya, apanya yang mendekati Kibum kalau seperti ini? Bahkan untuk beristirahat saja seperti selalu kekurangan waktu. Siwon tak menghubunginya lagi ataupun membalas pesan yang dikirimnya setelah kejadian Kibum yang mengakat panggilannya yang terakhir,

Kyuhyun mengkhawatirkan tindakan Kibum setelah tau kalau ia berhubungan dengan Siwon, tapi sepertinya tak ada tindakan yang dilakukan seniornya itu. Kyuhyun kembali menarik nafas lelah, membuatnya kehilangan satu lagi keberuntungannya.

Ia melihat sekeliling kamarnya sebentar, kemudian memutuskan untuk tidur lebih lama lagi. Rasanya begitu nyaman…

Yunho memasuki kamarnya tanpa ketok pintu terlebih dahulu. Kyuhyun memekik terkejut. Ia belum terbiasa melihat wajah namja bermata musang itu.

"Waktunya makan malam."

"M-makan malam..?" Kyuhyun memandang kedua tangan Yunho yang kosong.

Tiba-tiba namja itu menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan memutar knop kuncinya secara perlahan.

"aku..yang akan memakanmu."ucap Yunho sambil menatap seduktif pada Kyuhyun yang meringkuk di sudut kamarnya.

Senior berbadan besar itu terlihat sangat menikmati reaksi Kyuhyun yang ketakutan. Ia membiarkan Kyuhyun mencoba mencari jalan keluar dari keadaannya yang terjepit. Seperti ikan koi kecil yang dikelilingi seekor ikan hiu yang akan memakannya hanya karena bosan.

Yunho tertawa lalu berkata dengan santai, "Kibum menyuruhmu untuk makan malam bersama kami. Bergabunglah di meja kami. Jangan lama-lama."

Lalu ia kembali memutar knop kunci dan pergi begitu saja. Kyuhyun menghela napas. Ternyata ia kembali dijadikan bahan permainan lagi. Belum sempat ia tenang dari kejutan barusan, dirinya tersentak kaget setelah mengingat ucapan yang dikatakan Yunho barusan.

_**Bergabunglah di meja kami **_

Wajahnya Kyuhyun berubah pucat pasi, itu artinya dia harus duduk bersama kelima seniornya dan mendapat tatapan mengerikan dari para trainee yang lain, lagi?

.

.

.

Selain Heechul tidak ada yang menampakkan wajah kesal saat Kyuhyun duduk di samping Kibum saat makan malam tiba. Minho sibuk berbicara dengan Yunho tentang tarian barunya dan Changmin sibuk menceritakan tentang film baru yang ditontonnya.

Changmin lalu mengeluh kenapa Minho terus memarahinya. Padahal Minho lebih cerewet daripada Changmin yang paling ‚cool' di antara para anggota senior.

"bahkan para hoobae kita mengatakan Minho hyung sangat cerewet." Ucap Changmin sambil mempoutkan bibirna lucu.

Hal ini membuat Minho kembali meledak.

Kyuhyun memakan nasi dengan tenang. Dari tadi ia menanyakan kenapa Kibum ingin ia makan bersama para senior. Tetapi ia bisa melihat bahwa bukan hanya ia saja yang heran. Para trainee yang berada di meja seberang mereka juga heran, mereka berbisik-bisik sambil menatap ke arah Kyuhyun.

Minho melemparkan sebuah pandangan heran ke arah Kibum dan Heechul semakin lama semakin terlihat kesal. Kyuhyun mulai bertanya-tanya sampai kapan Heechul akan menahan amarahnya yang bertambah dari detik ke detik. Kibum memakan nasinya dengan tenang dengan kedua mata tertutup. Heechul mendengus kesal karena Kibum tidak menjelaskan apapun, tetapi ia tidak cukup berani untuk meminta sebuah penjelasan.

"Hey ikal, lemparkan sausnya kesini," Yunho nyengir memamerkan senyum manisnya. Ia sibuk memakan steik daging panggang yang tidak ingin Kyuhyun ketahui kenapa berbeda dari menu yang lainnya.

Kyuhyun berdiam, lalu melemparkan botol kecil berisi saus ke arah Yunho. Saat mengangkat lengannya ia merasakan rasa sakit di sekujurnya, mungkin efek dari latihan bersama Heechul yang terus menyuruhnya kopral ke belakang beberapa kali.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya menahan rasa sakit, tetapi botolnya terlanjur terlempar ke tepi meja, jatuh ke bawah dan pecah berkeping-keping. Kyuhyun merasa perutnya menjadi mual.

"M-maaf… tidak sengaja," Kyuhyun bangkit dan berjalan cepat kearah Yunho melewati Heechul untuk membersihkan kekacauan itu, tetapi Heechul mencengkram lengan Kyuhyun dan melemparkannya jauh-jauh.

"Lewat saja jalan yang lain," ujarnya bengis.

Kyuhyun menelan ludah mencoba sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya. Ia bangun dan berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke arah yang lain melewati Minho. Tiba-tiba ia seperti tersandung sesuatu dan kembali terjatuh ke bawah. Ia mendengar tawa Minho, Heechul, dan Changmin. Kini bahkan Kyuhyun bisa melihat trainee yang lain sedang tersenyum mengejek kepadanya.

Kyuhyun kembali bangkit dan berjalan pelan, waspada agar ia tidak terjatuh lagi. Lalu ia berlutut dan mengumpulkan pecahan-pecahan kacanya dengan tangan kosong. Setelah mengumpulkan cukup banyak ia melihat sekeliling, mencari tempat sampah. Saat menemukannya ia membuang semua pecahan dan bahkan menemukan lap kotor. Di dapur ia juga menemukan sebuah botol saus baru. Ia membawanya dan menaruhnya ke atas meja.

Sambil mengelap lantai ia melihat sekilas ke arah Kibum. Namja bersurai hitam gelap itu masih makan nasinya dengan tenang seolah-olah tidak sadar atau peduli akan perbuatan para rekannya yang mengusili Kyuhyun.

Setelah membersihkan lantai, Kyuhyun kembali ke tempat duduknya dan memakan sisa nasinya dengan pelan.

Ia kehilangan nafsu makan, tetapi karena ia tau dia membutuhkan energy untuk latihan lagi ia memaksakan dirinya.

Kibum meninggalkan ruang makan duluan dibandingkan yang lain. sementara Kyuhyun hanya menunduk menahan tangisnya, entah kenapa ia merasa sangat sakit di hatinya. Melihat Kibum yang berlalu begitu saja tanpa melihatnya sedikitpun,

_**memang apa yang kau harapkan darinya? Memang kau siapanya?**_

Ia mengeser kursinya dan memohon diri pada para seniornya meski tak mendapati balasan tanggapan apapun.

Sebelum meninggalkan ruang makan ia mendengar Minho memberitahu Heechul kalau besok anak yang bernama Hendry itu baru akan datang.

Saat tiba di kamarnya Kyuhyun langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas kasur, tidak mempedulikan apa-apa lagi, baik rasa sakit pada tubuhnya, maupun suara ringtone yang terus berbunyi.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal berusaha tertidur.

Ia masih mengedipkan matanya sedikit melihat bayangan Kibum berdiri di ambang pintu yang tentu saja hanya imajinasinya saja karena tak ada siapapun di depan pintu yang terkunci rapat itu. Tidak lama kemudian ia tertidur lelap setelah beberapa tetes cairan bening menetes membasahi pipinya.

**.**

**.**

**.TBC…**

**Note : Author sangat suka menulis bagian penyiksaan Kyuhyun di chapter ini XD #ditendangsparkyu**


	5. Henry Lau

**BLUETORY**

**.**

Seorang reader yang tak berani menunjukan dirinya (guest) mengatakan ini pada saya :

_**LMAO! Lalu kenapa nekat membuat cerita kalau tidak punya bahan?**_

Oh ya saya rasa UKE ngga selemah itu, UKE tetap pria, mana mungkin dia menangis semudah itu, kecuali jika dia punya kelainan dan merasa dirinya perempuan LoL

Terimakasihkarenaakutakbisamengkoreksidirikusendiri

Benar juga Kyuhyun terkesan ooc banget ya? mulai chap ini aku akan berusaha menjadikan Kyuhyun _**UKE **_yang tegar dan ga cengeng. Hahaa

.

Happy Reading

**Chapter 4**

.

Kyuhyun mengusap kedua matanya. Tetapi pemandangan di depannya tidak berubah. Ia melihat Siwon melakukan latihan sepak bola di depannya, beberapa helai daun maple berterbangan, ah tidak itu hanya daun kering biasa. Ia mencium bau rerumputan pagi yang segar terkena embun.

"Siwon hyung!" Kyuhyun melihat sosoknya berlari ke arah Siwon yang sepertnya tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan kedatanganya.

"hyung.. permainanmu sangat bagus." Kyuhyun memamerkan senyum di wajahnya.

Siwon menghentikan latihannya, lalu berbalik ke arahnya dengan jengkel.

"Apa kamu nggak bisa lihat aku sibuk latihan?" ujarnya marah.

Kyuhyun terkejut dengan perlakuan yang didapatkannya

"Maaf Siwon hyung… tapi aku hanya..hanya.."

"hanya apa? Sana jangan menggangguku." Siwon kembali berlatih.

Kyuhyun belum ingin menyerah. Ia ingin berada di dekat Siwon lebih lama lagi, peduli apa dengan sifat Siwon yang memang menyebalkan sejak dulu.

"Tunggu..! " Kyuhyun menggenggam ujung bajunya Siwon.

"Apaan sih?" Siwon berbalik dan mencoba mendorong Kyuhyun menjauh darinya, tapisepertinya ia terlalu bersemangat mendorong Kyuhyun hingga namja bersurai ikal itu benar-benar terjungkal dan terjatuh. Kyuhyun membisu tak berusaha untuk berdiri, hanya menunduk sedih karena sepertinya ia benar-benar kena tolak secara mentah-mentah.

Siwon terdiam, tetapi kemudian ia menghela napas dengan frustasi. Sesaat ia ragu, tetapi kemudian ia menggulurkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun.

"sini aku bantu." ujar Siwon

"T-tapi…" Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus bilang apa saking bahagianya. Ah, tangan itu terjulur tepat di depan wajahnya.

Kyuhyun menyambutnya dengan senyum lebar, setelah berdiri ia menepuk-nepuk bokongnya yang terkena beberapa rumput.

"dengar ya jangan terus mengikutiku, kau itu namja setidaknya harus punya harga diri. Nanti semua orang akan mengira kau itu benar-benar namjachinguku." Siwon mendengus kesal sebelum kemudian melanjutkan acara latihan sepak bolanya.

Kyuhyun tetap memasang senyum lebar di wajahnya, sepertinya ia berencana untuk tak cuci tangan untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Sesaat sebelum pergi, Kyuhyun berbalik dan berteriak, "gomawo hyung. Siwon hyung memang baik seperti yang aku duga!"

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya dengan jengkel sambil menggibaskan tangannya di depan wajah, mengisyaratkan bahwa Kyuhyun harus segera pergi..

"hah, dia bertingkah seperti seorang yeoja." gumam Siwon sebelum melanjutkan latihannya lagi.

Kyuhyun berlari sambil tersenyum bahagia sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi riang, melewati dirinya yang lebih tua tiga tahun.

"ini.. kenapa aku melihat masa laluku?" Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya. "Ini mimpi?"

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya.

_**Ada yang menonton mereka di bawah bayangang pepohonan… siapa…? **_

Dengan pelan ia mengendap menghampiri sosok itu meski sebenarnya tak ada yang menyadari keberadaannya saat itu, orang itu berbalik – lalu Kyuhyun terbangun. Kyuhyun meperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya, memerlukan beberapa detik untuk sadar akan dimana ia sebenarnya berada.

Ah, benar dia ada di dorm, masih menjadi salah satu anggota trainee. Jauh dari rumah, jauh dari teman-temanya dan jauh dari Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengacak surainya kesal, mimpi tadi sangat menganggunya dengan kesal ia bangkit dan pergi mencuci muka.

Seseorang menggedor pintu kamarnya dengan kasar seolah ingin merubuhkan pintu itu, semejak para seniornya yang seenaknya masuk ke kamarnya Kyuhyun memang selalu mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"yaa.. sebentar..!" ucap Kyunyun meredakan gedoran pintu kamarnya, ia membukanya dan mendapati wajah Yunho yang menekuk kesal.

"hei..pabbo.. apa kau tak punya alarm atau semacamnya? Kau lihat jam berapa ini? Hanya kau satu-satunya trainee yang selalu minta jemput bahkan hanya untuk urusan sarapan pagi, aishhh.. benar-benar.!" gerutu Yunho kesal dan membuat Kyuhyun hanya menunduk mengingat semua ucapan Yunho memang benar.

"dan chagi.." Yunho menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun dengan pelan, membuat sang empunya merinding ngeri, ia tau ini bukan pertanda baik.

"lain kali apa perlu ciuman pangeran untuk membangunkanmu dari tidur panjang? Heechul akan senang hati melakukannya."

"mianhe sunbae." cicit Kyuhyun yang mendapat anggukan dari Yunho, namja itu pergi dari sana sebelum kemudian berbalik dan tersenyum manis ke arah Kyuhyun. "kurasa kau sebaiknya tak sarapan karena Kibum tak ada, mungkin mereka akan mengerjaimu habis-habisan disana."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, melihat kepergian salah satu seniornya itu yang kian menjauh menuju ruang makan.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya kalau tidak sarapan? Jadwal latihannya baru akan dimulai siang nanti, sebuah bola lampu yang berpijar terang tiba-tiba muncul dan Namja dengan surai ikal itu tersenyum, menunjukan smirk yang jarang ditampakannya.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan keluar dari kamarnya. Ia tersenyum sambil meyusuri koridor-koridor dengan riang, ah gedung bertingkat satu itu ternyata sangat lebar dan nampaknya di halaman belakang mungkin ad ataman menggingat dia hanya melihat lapangan olahraga di halaman depan gedung ini. Ia bertemu Changmin yang sedang memakan camilannya dengan santai.

"Jangan memasuki kamar-kamar milik kami dan kau tidak akan mendapat masalah", ujar Changmin dengan cengiran khasnya, dia juga tak ikut sarapan rupanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, mengerti maksudnya. Sebaiknya ia tidak terlalu mengikuti perasaan ingin-tahunya.

Benar saja setelah beberapa lama berjalan Kyuhyun menemukan sebuah taman. Ada beberapa pohon salah satunya pohon Sakura yang cukup besar, bunga-bunga bermekaran dengan baik dan ada sebuah kolam kecil yang penuh dengan ikan koi. Kyuhyun berlari ke atas rumput dan segera melompat di atas pohon dan duduk di dahannya yang kuat. Melihat pemandangan yang bisa dilihatnya dari atas pohon.

Kibum membaca sebuah buku, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding, tepat menghadap ke taman. Mungkin ia tak menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun di atas pohon yang terus mengamati gerak-geriknya.

"dia tampan." gumam Kyuhyun tanpa sadar, tak lama seorang namja berpostur mungil berlari ke arah Kibum, seseorang dengan rambut pirang dan pipi chubby yang membuatnya ingat akan kue mocha karena kulit namja itu yang putih. Kyuhyun belum pernah melihatnya sebelum ini.

Namja chubby itu duduk di sebelah Kibum, mengucapkan beberapa kata sambil mempoutkan bibirnya..ah—Kyuhyun tak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakannya karena jarak mereka cukup jauh.

Ia memperhatikan Kibum yang tetap tenang mendengarkan celotehan orang disebelahnya, tak lama ia mengambil sebuah handuk yang sepertinya sudah ia persiapkan, lalu mengeringkan kening dan leher namja chubby yang bercucuran keringat. Ia menyodorkan sebotol air mineral yang disambut antusias oleh si mochi. Kibum bangkit, memungut handuknya dan menggandeng tangan namja itu menyusuri koridor-koridor, ke arah kamar Kibum.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris menyaksikan apa yang baru saja terjadi, tak mengatakan apapun meski hatinya mulai merasa denyutan sakit yang aneh. Ia membiarkan kelopak sakura mengelus pipinya. Wanginya membuat Kyuhyun merasa nyaman sekali. Ia menutup kedua matanya dan saking merasa damainya ia tertidur langsung.

Matahari terbenam dan suhunya semakin turun seiring hilangnya sumber cahaya utama dunia ini. Kegelapan datang dan dorm itu sekarang menggunakan lampu-lampu sebagai sumber cahayanya. Seseorang dengan rambut coklat dan ekspresi jengkel menyelusuri koridor-koridor dengan terburu-buru.

_**Bagus sekali, kenapa harus aku yang membangunkannya?, gerutu Changmin. **_

Ia sampai ke kebun itu, menemukan namja menyebalkan itu tertidur nyaman di atas pohon.

_**Hah, akan kuberi pelajaran!**_

Changmin mengedarkan pandangannya mencari objek yang akan digunakannya untuk mengerjai Kyuhyun. Ia mengambil sebuah batu kecil dan melemparkannya ke arah Kyuhyun, Changmin menarik nafas dalam sebelum kemudian berteriak BOOMM dengan sangat keras diikuti jeritan Kyuhyun yang terjatuh dari atas pohon dengan bokong mencium tanah terlebih dahulu membuat Changmin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"apa masalahmu?" Kyuhyun berteriak marah mengabaikan bahwa yang diteriakinya itu adalah salah seorang seniornya. "aku bisa celaka karena ulah kekanak-kanakanmu itu!"

Changmin berhenti tertawa, amarah terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Masalahku adalah bahwa aku menjadi penjemputmu untuk makan malam, hanya karena kamu tidur enak-enakkan disini! Kau bahkan melewatkan kelasku." Changmin menggerutu dan Kyuhyun memutuskan ia sebaiknya tidak terlalu membuat Changmin sebal.

Ia menatap langit dan benar saja keadaan sekitanya sudah gelap.

Dengan hati-hati ia mengikuti Changmin ke ruang makan. Semua senior dan junior sudah mulai makan dan daging panggangnya sudah habis, membuat Changmin tambah sebal kepada Kyuhyun. Ia sekarang mengerti kenapa Changmin sangat jengkel kepadanya mengingat seniornya itu sangat menyukai makan dan harus membagi waktu makannya karena Kyuhyun.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, kursi tempatnya biasa makan di sebelah Kibum sudah diisi oleh orang lain dan mau tak mau dia harus duduk di kursi kosong disebelah Minho, tepat berhadapan dengan Kibum yang memakan nasinya dengan tenang.

Kyuhyun mengambil nasi dan kuah sayur, dia tak akan sudi memakan tanaman hijau sejenis rumput itu meski dia kelaparan. Ia tetap bersyukur setidaknya ia masih bisa makan mengingat sejak pagi belum ada makanan apapun yang masuk ke perutnya.

"hey ikal, bawakan aku nasi." tiba-tiba Heechul memerintah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memandang mangkuk nasi di tengah-tengah mejaYa benar, nasinya habis, jadi harus ia ambilkan di dapur. Ia mengambil mangkuk yang Heechulangkat ke arahnya, pergi ke dapur dan mengisi mangkuknya dengan nasi baru. Entah kenapa Heechul hari ini dalam mood yang sangat bagus. Begitu juga dengan Minho karena mereka mulai mengatakan beberapa lelucon. Kyuhyun meletakkan mangkuk nasinya dengan aman tanpa ada tindakan usil dari para seniornya, beberapa trainee masih sibuk berkasak-kusuk tentang anak baru di samping Kibum. Meski mereka hanya berani menatap dari jauh dan kembali memakan makan malam mereka tanpa berani bertanya satu apapun.

"lalu apa kita akan dapat tambahan mainan? Jadi Kibum hyung harus memilih salah satu saja. Bagaimana hyung mau memiliki si Ikal dan Mochi ini!" keluh Changmin

Kibum hanya diam, ia meletakkan mangkuk nasinya di meja dan beranjak pergi saat Minho mengucap nama yang sangat familiar padanya.

"Apa mereka akan bernasib sama dengan Sungmin?" Minho tersenyum mengejek. "tapi yah namja itu sudah mati jadi tak akan menggangu, haha!"

Kibum berbalik, memandang Minho dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"jaga mulutmu senior!"

Minho menatap kaget dengan perlakuan juniornya kemudian memandang Kibum dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"oh Henry juga mengenal orang itu? Maaf ya kalau dia sudah mati di tangan senior tercintamu itu, haha!"

Yunho dan Heechul ikut tertawa. Kyuhyun masih berdiri mematung, ia memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia pernah mendengar bahwa Siwon juga mempunyai seorang dongsaeng yang bernama Sungmin. Apa ini Sungmin yang sama?

Henry mengepalkan tangannya kesal saat Heechul masih belum berhenti tertawa. Ia mengankat tinjunya dan melancarkannya ke wajah Minho, membuat sup yang dimeja Heechul tumpah dan menghambur membasahi badannya. Tawanya langsung terhenti diikuti teriakannya. Dan dengan mudah Minho menghindar dari kepalan tangan namja yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

"jangan mengungkit masa lalu orang lain jika kau tak lebih baik, brengsek!" teriak Henry marah sampai wajahnya memerah ia menyiramkan semangkuk sup hangat ke wajah Minho, Kyuhyun berjinjit kaget tak mengerti dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Para senior bangkit dari kursinya termasuk Kyuhyun kecuali Changmin yang masih menyantap makan malamnya yang tertunda. Minho menatap geram pada Henry, Ia membalik meja makan sampai semuanya pecah ke lantai.

"yak.. kenapa kalian menghancurkan makan malamku?!" teriak Changmin kesal sambil meratapi makanan yang berserak di lantai.

Minho melompat ke arah Henry dan membantingnya ke lantai, membuat namja berkulit putih itu pingsan seketika.

"Namja brengsek! Akan kubunuh kau!" berang Minho sebelum sebuah tendangan cukup keras membuatnya terjungkal ke belakang.

"Kibum! Kemana kau bawa dia! Aku belum memberinya pelajaran! Kibum!"

"Minho hyung, hidungmu berdarah! Haha!" Changmin tertawa diikuti oleh anggota yang lain. Yunho menyodorkan sekotak tisu pada Changmin untuk mengelap darah yang mengalir di hidung Minho.

"hahhaa.. makanya jangan suka mengajak Kibum bercanda." ledek Yunho, disambut anggukan oleh Heechul. "harusnya kau mematahkan kaki atau tangannya untuk melihat reaksi Kibum."

"diam kalian!" teriak Minho kesal yang ditanggapi tawa oleh teman-temannya.

Kyuhyun terdiam di tempatnya, ia terperajat kaget dengan peristiwa yang baru terjadi sama seperti anggota trainee yang lainnya.

Kejadian mengerikan yang melukai salah seorang dari mereka dianggap hanya bercanda? Ah—kurasa para trainee harus benar-benar waspada pada setiap ancaman yang diberikan oleh para seniornya.

.

.

.

Leethuk meminta Kangin mengambilkannya obat sakit kepala. Hari ini yeoja cantik itu baru kembali ke Korea setelah beberapa bulan perjalanan bisnisnya bersama sang suami. Menjadi sekertaris pribari Kangin menuntutnya mau tak mau selalu ikut kemanapun suaminya berpergian. Ia sudah sangat senang akan bertemu putra semata wayangnya—Cho Kyuhyun.

Dan apa yang ia dapatkan? Anak kesayangannya itu tak ada dirumah dan kini ia malah berada di sebuah dorm untuk menjadi seorang artis? Demi apa anaknya yang hanya suka berdiam diri di kamar itu ingin menjadi artis dadakan? Apa kepalanya terbentur sesuatu atau anaknya itu salah makan obat? Ah—Leethuk bertambah pusing memikirkan segala kemungkinnya.

"yeobo, ini obat sakit kepalanya," Kangin menyerahkan sebuah pil dan segelas air minum, Leethuk menggumam kata terima kasih dan segera meminum obatnya. Yeoja itu kembali memijat pelipisnya pening.

"bagaimana bisa anak bodoh itu mengambil cuti kuliah demi menjadi artis? Kapan ia akan lulus dan membuka praktik dokter kalau kerjanya hanya bermain seperti itu?" Leethuk kembali meggomel kesal sementara suaminya hanya tersenyum menanggapi setiap perkataan istrinya.

"yeobo kau tak boleh marah, biarkan saja anak kita menentukan keinginannya sendiri," Kangin nyengir lebar membuat Leethuk menggerutkan keningnya heran. "ada apa?"

"aku sudah menerima hasil tes kesehatanmu kemarin."

"aku sakit apa?"

Kangin nyengir semakin lebar sampai akhirnya berkata "Kyu akan segera punya adik."

Dan pernyataan Kangin sontak membuat Leethuk terbatuk-batuk keras karena salah menelan airnya.

.

.

.

Alarm Kyuhyun berbunyi, namja ikal itu mematikan wekernya dengan malas. Memposisikan dirinya dalam keadaan duduk untuk menghilangkan rasa pusing yang menderanya sejak kejadian makan malam. Kyuhyun mengacak surainya kesal, ia teringat Minho yang mengamuk semalam. Mood seniornya itu pasti sangat buruk dan yang ia tahu jika sedang begitu para seniornya akan mencari bahan pelampiasan dan entah kenapa selalu ia yang menjadi objek permainan mereka.

Minho sunbae pasti akan mengerjaiku habis-habisan..

Bagaimana ini? Ia tak mungkin lari tapi ia tak bisa juga melawan Minho sendiri apalagi dia tak punya teman. Bagaimana ia bisa lari dari situasi buruk yang pasti akan dialaminya nanti?

Kyuhyun memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang akan terjadi padanya nanti sampai ia melupakan waktunya,

Namja itu berteriak kaget saat mendapati jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh tepat. Cukup sudah alasan para senior untuk menyiksanya di acara sarapan pagi nanti.

.

.

.

Tbc..

**Entah kenapa aku merasa FFn ini mulai membosankan?**

**Bagaimana pendapat reader sekalian? Apa kalian merasakan hal yang sama?**

**Siwon juga tak muncul di chap ini.**


	6. Siwon dan Kibum

**BLUETORY**

**.**

**Terima kasih untuk semua reader yang menyempatkan review..**

**Selamat berpuasa dan mohon maaf lahir batin.. ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

_Desember 2009_

Siwon mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali, kepalanya masih terasa sedikit pusing.

Masih diingatnya saat ia bermain sepak bola dan kepalanya menghantam tiang gawang, aish—sungguh memalukan.

"bagaimana keandaanmu?" tanya Kibum

"ya lumayan?" jawab Siwon ragu-ragu

Kibum masih dengan wajah tanpa emosi, memberikan sekaleng minuman dingin untuk Siwon, dengan sedikit menghela nafas namja berdimple itu membuka penutup kalengnya dan meminumnya seteguk demi seteguk. Rasanya sangat menyegarkan, ia meminumnya lagi sampai habis tak bersisa.

"gomawo pucat." Siwon tersenyum kea rah Kibum sambil menunjukan kaleng minumannya yang kosong,

Kibum diam saja tak terlalu memperhatikan, ia masih sibuk membaca sebuah buku. Siwon yang tadinya ingin beramah tamah menjadi kesal sendiri dibuatnya, jadi ia bakal mengajak Kibum bicara sebanyak mungkin.

"kita ada dimana?"

"ruang kesehatan."

"jinjja?"

Tidak ada jawaban, baiklah Siwon tak seharusnya berbasa basi dengan bersikap bodoh pada namja yang sudah lama dikenalnya itu.

"apa kau yang membawaku kesini? Kau kuat juga ya."

Hening

"sudah berapa lama aku pingsan?"

Kibum masih membaca bukunya dengan tenang.

Sama sekali tak ada respon, dan Siwon ingin sekali melempari muka sok dingin di depannya itu dengan sepatu bola yang ia kenakan.

"kenapa diam saja?" Tanya Siwon ketus

Krikk…krikkk.. yang terdengar hanya suara jangkrik.

Siwon menghela nafas. "kau dingin sekali.."

Kibum menutup buku bacaanya dan beralih menatap Siwon.

"dengar Choi Siwon yang terhormat, aku hanya akan menjawab pertanyaan yang aku anggap pantas untuk dijawab. Dan untuk seorang putra chaebol kau banyak bicara."

Siwon melongo tak percaya dengan apa yang di ucapkan Kibum barusan, beberapa kali ia menggedipkan matanya untuk mencerna kata-kata Kibum yang terasa sangat menusuk.

"istirahatlah bodoh sampai benjolmu itu hilang, aku akan kembali nanti." ucap Kibum sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu, dan Siwon sempat melihat sebuah lengkungan kecil di wajah Kibum.

Setelah pintu ditutup, Siwon benar-benar melemparkan sepatunya ke arah dimana Kibum menghilang.

_**Dasar monster es sombong**_

Siwon kembali berbaring, menarik selimutnya sampai dagu dan mencoba tidur kembali agar sakit di kepalanya cepat hilang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia akhirnya tertidur lelap. Dan anehnya kali ini, ia melupakan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"kalian-kalian semuanya.." Changmin menunjuk-nunjuk para trainee yang kini hanya bisa menunduk takut, namja bertubuh tinggi itu menatap garang pada tiap wajah di depannya.

"karena kami bersikap baik pada kalian maka kalian mau seenaknya!"

"Hei min sudahlah, kenapa kau jadi marah-marah begitu?"

"biar saja Yun, biar mereka tau neraka seperti apa yang akan mereka hadapi nanti." Yunho mengangkat bahunya mendegar ucapan Changmin, membiarkan rekan satu timnya itu berceloteh ria di pagi yang cerah itu. Bahkan namja penyuka makanan itu belum menyentuh sarapannya sedikitpun.

"kalian tau? Setelah ini kalian akan menjalani pelatihan yang sebenarnya, kami disini hanya sebagai para pengaudisi saja. Di kantor pusat bukan lagi kami yang akan melatih kalian, dan kalian semua terutama KAU IKAL tak bisa lagi kabur dan bolos sesuka hati kalian."

Changmin menanatap berkeliling, memandangi wajah para trainee yang memasang berbagai ekspresi. Sedikit tersenyum ia memasukan sepotong kue ke mulutnya, dan kembali duduk ke kursinya untuk menikmati makanan.

"dan di kantor pusat kalian tak akan dilatih oleh namja tampan seperti kami tapi para ahjussi gendut dan botak yang jelek dan galak!" Changmin bergidik ngeri membayangkan masa pelatihannya dulu yang sangat menyakitkan.

"setelah ini kalian akan libur selama satu bulan sebelum pengumuman siapa yang lolos nanti, nyam..kaliann.." Changmin masih berceloteh ria sambil mengunyah makanannya membuat Heechul geram karena namja tinggi itu menyemburkan percikan-percikan makanannnya kemana-mana.

"aish..ini menjijikan.!" Geram Heechul "hei.. makan saja dulu pengumumannya nanti." dan namja cantik itu kembali mengeram kesal karena Changmin hanya memasang wajah memelasnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya saat suara pintu kamarnya terdengar dibuka oleh seseorang. Ia langsung bangun dari tidur malasnya dan duduk di atas kasurnya. Henry masuk dengan dengan dua orange juice yang nampak sangat nikmat sekali dan menggoda untuk segra diminum tapi namja berpipi mocha itu hanya meletakkannya di nakas samping Kyuhyun dan menarik sebuah kursi kemudian duduk tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"aku punya sebuah tawaran untukmu." Henry membuka percakapan yang mau tak mau membuat Kyuhyun berbinar cerah mendengar kata tawaran, ya meskinya ia memikirkan kalau sebuah tawaran pasti ada timbale baliknya. Biarlah saja dulu, si ikal itu nampaknya otaknya jadi terlalu bodoh karena terlalu senang.

"penawaran apa?" tanya Kyuhyun antusian, sementara Henry sedikit menggaruk tengkuknya bingung harus mengatakan apa terlebih dahulu.

"kau bukannya masih baru di daerah sini? Kau juga tak punya teman dan tak punya tempat tinggal, hyung memang terlihat cerdas untuk tak terkecoh penipu tapi tak cukup kuat melawan penjahat."

Kyuhyun mengernyit heran, apa-apaan namja mocha ini mengejeknya sedemikan rupa. Meski apa yang dikatakannya memang benar.

"jadi apa maksudmu bocah?" Henry memutar bola matanya bosan mendapati respon Kyuhyun yang seperti itu, ayolah umur mereka hanya berbeda satu tahun dan si ikal itu berani memanggilnya bocah. Sedikit mendengus kesal Henry kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"aku akan meminta Kibum hyung untuk mengizinkan kau tinggal disini jadi ia yang akan bertanggung jawab langsung atas keselamatanmu dan kau akan punya seorang teman juga tempat bernaung selama cuti audisi ini, bagaimana?"

Sedikit melongo Kyuhyun menanggapi ucapan Henry, bukan tak mengerti tapi ia seolah mendapat ikan tanpa perlu memasang umpan. Tinggal disini? Berarti ia akan bisa mendekati Kibum dan menjalankan misinya yang sempat gagal itu? Henry bakal bergidik ngeri saat mendapati Kyuhyun yang sedang memasang evil smirknya samba sesekali mengangguk mencurigakan. Ah—sepertinya Henry akan menyesal meminta bantuan pada namja satu ini.

"kenapa kau menawarkan aku begitu banyak?" selidik Kyuhyun

"aku akan kembali ke Kanada dalam beberapa hari ini dan aku butuh seseorang untuk mengawasi Kibum hyung."

"hah? Mengawasi? Memang ia anak kecil apa?"

"Kesehatan hyung.. sedikit bermasalah." Henry bergumam kecil tapi masih cukup jelas untuk di dengar Kyuhyun, ia tak membantah atau menjawab karena masih ingin mendengar lebih banyak dari Henry.

"kondisinya tidak baik, aku khawatir kalau terjadi hal buruk padanya. Kalau ada hyung setidaknya ada yang menolongnya saat ia sakit." Jelas Henry yang membuat Kyuhyun merasakan syok. Ia mesti merawat orang sakit di saat ia harus menyusun rencana menjatuhkan orang itu?

"kenapa harus aku?"

"kudengar kau seorang mahasiswa kedokteran yang cukup pandai?"

"kalau aku tak mau?" Kyuhyun langsung mengambil resiko terburuknya saja meski bagaimanapun ia tak mungin menolak hal bagus ini, biarkan ia menuntaskan rasa penasarannya.

"aku akan menuntutmu dan memasukanmu ke penjara." Jawab Henry tanpa ragu-ragu, tanpa emosi, persis seorang Kim Kibum. Kini Kyuhyun benar yakin kalau makhluk mochi ini benar-benar adik siluman salju berhati dingin.

"YAKKK.. KENAPA BISA BEGITU?!"

"karena kau menelantarkan orang sakit."

Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, tapi bagai bisa membaca pikiran Kyuhyun dengan segera Henry menambahkan. "tentu saja ada imbalan tambahan."

"apa? Apa kau akan memberikan harta warisan bagianmu padaku atau akan meminta hyung tengilmu itu meloloskanku dan menjadikanku artis begitu?"

"aish… ini imblana bukan materi pabbo," Henry mengguman kesal dan langsung mendapat sebuah jitakan cinta di dahinya.

"jaga Kibum hyung sampai ia menyelesaikan masalahnya disini dan kembali ke Kanada maka kau boleh meminta satu permohonan. _Hanya satu!_"

"permohonan? Apa saja boleh?!"

Henry mengangguk malas. "apa saja."

"tidak mau ah, lagian apa yang bisa aku minta dari bocah sepertimu?"

"bukan aku yang akan melakukannya tapi Kibum hyung."

"huh? Kau pikir dia mau?"

"itu janjinya sendiri dan Kibum hyung tak pernah mengingkari janjinya." ucap Henry pelan kemudian bangkit dari kursinya, sungguh Kyuhyun bisa merasa sebuah kesedihan mendalam dari setiap ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Henry barusan.

"memangnya kau siapanya Kibum sampai bersikap begini?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan, meski sebernarnya ia sangat penasaran akan hal itu. Ia kesal saja melihat bocah mocha ini selalu berdekatan dengan Kibum.

"tentu saja aku harus peduli pada hyungku sendiri." Jelas Henry yang membuat sebuah lengkungan tercipta di wajah Kyuhyun, sedikit membuat Henry mengulum senyum tipisnya.

"pikirkanlah. Aku tunggu jawabannya besok pagi sebelum aku kembali ke Kanada."

Ia keluar kamar, meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian yang kini sedang menikmati orange juice sambil tersenyum nista #plak.

.

.

.

Esok paginya, Kyuhyun tak menemukan Henry di kamarnya. Ia menutup pintu lalu melangkah kea rah kebun.

Ia melihat Henry sedang memberi makan ikan yang ada disana.

"Bagaimana?" tanyan Henry setelah Kyuhyun berjalan mendekatinya.

Kyuhyun yang memunggunginya, menjawab dengan suara pelan, "baiklah."

Henry terdiam sesaat. Lalu ia berkata, "terima kasih."

"kalau boleh tau Kibum sakit apa?"

Henry berbalik sedikit, menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum manisnya. "tenang saja ia belum akan mati dalam satu atau dua hari ini."

Beberapa kali Kyuhyun menggedipkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar. Tetapi Henry sudah melangkah pergi meninggalkannya dengan menarik sebuah koper hitam besar.

"sama-sama." bisik Kyuhyun entah pada siapa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc…**

**Masih mau dilanjutkan?**

**Review ?!**


End file.
